It's Not Right
by JenniGleekyGirl
Summary: Sebastian really cares about Santana, but Santana is with Brittany. He knows this is wrong. ONESHOT.


_'We need to stop this.'_

_'Good Morning to you too, Mr Smythe.'_

_'I'm serious, Santana.'_

Santana sighed, exhausted. They had had this conversation so many times, and not just through text. It was getting on her nerves.

_'I know.'_

Tossing her phone away, she dragged herself up from the lying position on her bed and moved so her legs hung of the edge. It was time for her to visit Brittany again.

Another guilt trip of torture.

Don't get her wrong, Santana loved Brittany and the time they spend together. It just reminded her of all the things Sebastian and her did together while the blonde wasn't there. Every time Santana tried to move on from him, she couldn't. It was like she was stuck.

Sebastian waited for five minutes, before deciding Santana wasn't going to reply again. Oh right, it was a Thursday. Which meant the Latina was going for dinner with Brittany. Great.

After exhaling with a huff he got up and began to stumble downstairs.

When had he got so deep into this?

Into her.

Sebastian had gone through enough confusion trying to accept his sexuality just last year, and now he liked a girl. There was definitely something wrong with him.

Santana was desperately trying to pay attention to and pretend to be interested in whatever ridiculous loud thing Brittany was rambling on about through mouthfuls of meatballs and spaghetti. They were at Breadstix, yet Santana had settled for a small salad that she was barely picking at.

"Santana?"

The Latina sprang back into reality. "Huh?"

Brittany frowned slightly. "Sanny, are you okay? You seem… Distracted."

'Oh God, she is cute,' was all Santana's brain was screaming. 'How could you do this to her?'

"I, I just," The brunette sighed. "I haw exams, and y'know…" She trailed off. Could that excuse be anymore lame? Santana mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

Yet it looked as though Brittany had bought it. Which, in a way, made her feel even worse.

"Oh, okay." The blonde's attentions turned to the almost empty plate in front of her. "You've been this way a lot recently, so I was just wondering."

Santana replied with a small nod. Watching the girl finish her food, perfectly happy, made her realise Sebastian was right. She couldn't do this to Brittany anymore.

All thoughts of stopping what Santana and Sebastian had were gone by the next evening, though.

The Latina had gone round the Dalton Boy's house that afternoon, determined to end whatever they had together.

But when she saw him at the door, his hair looking a little scruffy and his big hazel eyes staring down at her intently, she couldn't.

They now lay on Sebastian's bed, him on his back and Santana by his side with her head resting on his chest, after finishing another of their make out sessions. Santana could hear his heart thumping behind his ribcage.

"I love you."

The Latina's head jerked up. That was completely unexpected from the boy. But he just looked bak at her. Sebastian really meant it.

Santana was caught completely off guard. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't even sure how she felt.

After about a minute of silence, Sebastian thought he had worked out what Santana was thinking. He started to sit up, and Santana went with him.

After another minute of agonising silence, the boy finally spoke. "I guess we know what has to happen now then."

"What has to happen now?" The Latina asked in a hoarse whisper.

"This has to stop."

Santana's eyes brimmed with tears. What was going on with her? "But, I… I'm just confused."

Sebastian simply shook his head. "If you don't love me, I have to let you go. If you did love me then you would've said." He took his arm out from around her. "I think it'd be best if you went now."

The brunette looked at him, but the boy was refusing to make eye contact now and tears were in his beautiful eyes. Now speechless, it took all of her strength to stand up.

To leave that room.

To leave the house.

And hardest of all, to leave Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
